Ultimate Win!
by The Keeper of Fire
Summary: The end. The end of their journey. The end of her journey. Spikes had never thought it would end. She had hoped it wouldn't end. But it did, good things always do.


**Ultimate Win!**

**Author's Note- Well hi there. So, yeah, this is a thing I started writing randomly during math class. The main characters (the Pokemon) are my old PKMN White team, before my darn game got deleted. And instead of Hilda, her name is Spikes and she's a COMPLETELY different person, but in the same position, ya get it? Good.**

**Disclaimer- I don't own Pokemon! If I did… I have no idea.**

**XXXX**

A cat gracefully crawled across a tree branch, the wind causing his fur to fly. He look behind him to look for the smaller cat he was proud to call his little sister. She was clinging onto the branch for her dear life, her long tail stuck up straight in the air. The older cat sighed. "Sis…" He started. "I told you not to follow me up here!"

She sniffed. "But….b-big brother…" He walked over to her and pulled her face close to his chest; their way of hugging.

"This is where I am meeting my master, I-I'm so, so, so sorry." He whispered. The male cat used his tail to wipe the tears from his baby sister's precious face. She choked up a sob and cried into his fur. He nuzzled the top of her head, clenching his eyes shut to keep the tears from falling.

"Will I ever see you again?" She asked him. He look into her adorable emerald eyes.

"Remember what Mama always said?" He asked as gently as he could. For her sake he tried to keep his voice from shaking. "To always hope." She nodded and sniffed once more.

"Liepard."

The little cat froze. Liepard looked down from the high branch to see a green haired human waving to him, gesturing for him to leave his sister in the dust. He sent a small, sad smile to his beloved sibling and hopped gracefully off the branch and into his trainer's toned arms. The kitten screamed and sobbed, but to no avail. She could only watch as the man walked off with her only family member left.

**XXXX**

The kitten woke up in the soft grass of Route 1. She hopped up and grinned brightly. "Hey, big brother!" She exclaimed happily. "I had the weirdest dream-" But her face fell when she remembered where her brother was.

"Hey Spikes!"

The child's ears perked and she crouched down behind some tall patches of grass. Only her shining green eyes were revealed. She spotted three humans: Two girls and one boy. The blonde girl was speaking to the other two. "Let's have a contest!"

The black haired guy sighed. "Bianca, this is the second contest you have proposed, and our journey just started literally _five minutes ago_!"

Meanwhile, the brunette grinned deviously. "Sure, sounds super fun!" And then, the trio went in different directions.

The cat's fur stood when she heard human footsteps. As the grass rustled and rumbled, she prepared to run away. But the human spotted her. It was the brunette girl from before! The person's face lit up. Brown eyes clashed with green. The girl squealed. "Oooh wow! A Purrloin! I'm so gonna catch it!" She pulled out the kitten's worst fear, a red and white ball. "Go Leon!" A tiny orange and brown pig, what she recognized as a Tepig, appeared in a flash of red. A smile was on his face, but as he saw her stressful look he frowned.

"Ya scared?" He asked her. His voice surprised her. He oddly sounded older than her, not to mention that Irish accent was pretty random. She shook her head nervously. He rolled his eyes. "I can tell ya are. Don't be. I'm sure you'll make a great member of me team." He attempted to console her.

"Alright Leon! Use tackle!" Leon looked back at his trainer then at her.

"Sorry, kiddo."

Before she could even process what was going on, the pig tackled her to the ground. Sadly she was much too weak to get back up. Leon walked back to his trainer. She heard the girl shout something but couldn't understand due to the ringing in her furry ears. The last thing she saw was a flash of red and a loud click before she realized what had happened. She had been _caught_. The girl smiled as she picked up the ball that held the recently caught Purrloin.

"I think I'm going to call you Buki."

**XXXX**

Buki sat on Spikes' lap, purring and mewing as the human stroked her head. She looked down at the large pig resting against Spikes' legs. "When's the show gonna start Leon WhenwhenwhenwhenWHEN?"

The teenage Pignite chuckled as the lights turned off. "Wake up, Meg." He said to the sleeping bug on the balcony ledge. "Show's startin'." Buki watched as the magenta bug's eyes slowly opened. The kitten's emerald eyes were then glued to the stage as the velvet curtains opened. Her eyes gleamed as she saw the Pokemon on stage dancing, mainly a certain Blitzle on stage. Right then and there, she knew her team would go far in life.

**XXXX**

Buki stood sheepishly behind Leon and Dazzle, who had ended up becoming her own self-proclaimed "guardians". Spikes had just ran into her friend and was now looking at him in confusion. The green haired man was just staring at her oddly. Now the other members of her team were all crushed together in a frightened embrace. Leon, the chosen leader, stood at the front, glancing over his shoulder every few seconds. Finally, N held out a hand. "Spikes, come with me. Let us go on the ferris wheel. There is something… something very important I need to tell you." He stated calmly, but Buki could sense some remorse behind his silky smooth voice. Reluctantly but confidently, Spikes placed her hand into N's pale one. With a hidden smirk, N led her into the ride.

Buki had no idea what had happened in the ferris wheel, but apparently it was anything but good, because now she was watching the two humans have a super intense stare-down. N pulled out a red and white ball; just like the one Spikes had. He threw it up in the air. "Come show this weakling how it's done, Liepard." Buki's heart leaped into her throat as a purple and tan large cat appeared and took a battle stance. Spikes sent a hand pointing at her newfound enemy.

"Go…Dazzle!"

The said Woobat's face fell, but she still flew in front of her trainer. Buki wanted to scream at her master to retreat, to run away, do anything but hurt this creature. But sadly, she knew Spikes could not do anything except fight. 1: it was impossible to run from a trainer fight, especially if you were challenged, and 2: Considering that two Team Plasma grunts called N "lord", N was obviously a part of the villainous team, and needed to defeat Spikes. Buut she had completely forgotten _her brother_ belonged to him! Now her new guardian would have to fight her old one…

She blocked out what the humans were yelling and focused on the battle. Liepard tried to run and tackle Dazzle to the ground, but the bat had been much to fast and dodged it skillfully. However, the cat had quickly recovered and scratched Dazzle on the back, making her lose her balance and stumble a bi. Shockingly, Liepard did not attack, but rather smugly strutted back to his trainer while Dazzle recovered. While the dark cat still walked, with a huge scowl, Dazzle flapped her wings strongly, and soon Liepard found himself tumbling around in a small tornado. When he landed in a heap of fur on then ground, Buki wasn't surprised to see he had fainted. But she was surprised to see that when Liepard was called back, so was Dazzle.

"Go Sigilyph!"

"Your turn, Megara!"

Both bug and flying creatures glared at each other. That is until the psychic flapped his wings extremely hard. It was stronger than gust, strong enough to make the opponent soar into the sky and away from battle. But Megara's magenta exo-skelaton glowed blue, and the attack had no affect on her. But right as it wore off, the Sigilyph used confusion, causing the bug to wobble around drowsily. Meg was called back. N won that round.

Pounding on the ground caused Buki to look up. It seemed as though Leon had decided to take the stage. He glared at the enemy before running at a mind-boggling fast pace at the ancient creature. Thinking the pig would use tackle, Sigilyph prepared to fly up, but ended up getting punched in the face, not once, but twice! And with that, Sigilyph fell out of the sky and onto the ground with a thud. Unlike the first round, Spikes kept Leon in, which was a smart choice. N had sent out Darumaka. As soon as the little fire bird came out, it was hit by a single, huge boulder and was one hit KO'd. Buki couldn't help but giggle as Leon lifted her up on his shoulders and walked back to the others.

N had sent out a Scraggy, they all recognized this Pokemon. Spikes once had a Scraggy named Simba, but released his due to his nonstop non-battling in battles. Analyzing her options, she eventually yelled "Show em your stuff, Jade!" The said zebra walked out shyly, never used to battling hard opponents. The small creature charged headfirst into Jade's chest with amazing speed. The zebra fell back with a girly yelp, her white mane glowing blue. Crackles of lightning surrounded every part of her body. With a shriek, she sent a huge wave of electricity at Scraggy, the enemy's eyes widening….only to find….

Scraggy somehow still stood. Spikes' team all immediately burst out into chatter and complaints, while N's team all snickered in glee. The Scraggy grinned evilly before knocking Jade off her hooves. Jade was down and out. Spikes groaned. She had already used 4 out of her team of 6. All she had left was Buki, her dark type. She knew Scraggy was also a dark type, and Buki only knew normal type moves. Scraggy are also fighting types, which are super effective against normals. Patrick was fully psychic. He could be useful against the Scraggy, but Spikes was not stupid. This one was terribly powerful. One wrong move and she'd have to lose, run to the nearest Pokemon Center, and start the battle all over again. She might even have to completely change up her team. But something clicked in her mind. She had requested for Nurse Joy to give her a random Pokeball from her PC. Her hand placed on the extra ball on her belt. The one she wasn't supposed to have. At last, she plucked it off her waist and tossed it in the air, screaming "**GO**!"

A gray bird emerged, cawing and flapping her wings. Spikes could not of been happier. The Tranquil was her secret weapon. "Alright Danica!" She shouted. The bird cooed in response. Danica swooped down and used her strength to stop in her tracks and send a huge gust of wind at Scraggy, sending him into N's arms, passed out. Fainted had never sounded oh so good to Spikes. She ran over to Danica and pulled the bird into a light hug. The feathered creature nuzzled her shoulder. Spikes' team cheered behind them, while N put Scraggy back into his ball with a scowl on his handsome face. But when his former "friend" looked him in the eye, he attempted to soften his look of hate.

"The next I'll see of you, old _friend_," Spikes visibly shuddered at the venom in that word. "Is with the legendary dragons at my side." And then, he ran away, green ponytail flying behind him. Spikes just stood there, fists clenching. Leon stepped forward and carefully placed a hand on her leg. With a startlingly loud gasp, Spikes collapsed onto the ground in shock, gripping Leon tight to her chest. With a sad look on his face, the only comfort the Pignite could give to her right now was gently caressing her arms with his chubby hands.

**XXXX**

After Spikes had returned Danica to the box, the teenager decided to battle some wild Pokemon. She had already ran into way too many Solosis (though she saw one shiny. She didn't realize it was a shiny until _after_ she defeated it. She was hoping to find something else for once. The girl was cautiously walking in the grass. She finally heard some rustling and stopped short, the only sound was the chirping of birds and the rustling grass.

A small, green and white caterpillar hopped out in a (quite adorable) battle stance. Spikes, keeping in mind that Sewaddle are grass types, plucked a Pokeball from her belt and thrust her hand forward. "Go, Leon!" Leon fell flat on his face, not used to Spikes letting him out like that. He heard childish laughing and picked his face up out of the muddy grass.

"Who ya laughin' at, ya little jerk?"

The bug laughed again. "Wow, mister! Your accent sure is funny! And so is your name! Leon! Haha! Leon, Leon, _Leeeeeooooon_~!" He sang. The fire pig snorted angrily. Smoke blew out of his nose. The Sewaddle jumped on his back, making Leon grunt in surprise. "Wow Mister Leon! You sure are **fat**!"

Leon's eyes almost bugged out of his head. Fat? Did- Did that little prick just call him _fat_? "You little-ugh!" He forced the caterpillar off of his back and stood, staring down at the tiny creature. Without warning, Leon's eyes flashed red, and a huge figure 8 of fire surrounded him. A giant ball of flames shot at the bug, making him scream in pain.

"**NOBODY. CALLS. ME. FAAAAAAAT!**"

Spikes, completely 100% positive she didn't even need to put the bug in a Pokeball, picked the Sewaddle up and tickled his burnt chin. "You know what? I think I'll call you Obani."

With a smirk, Leon looked at the newly named Obani. "And you made fun of _my_ name."

"Shut up, _fattie_."

**XXXX**

The end. The end of their journey. The end of _her_ journey.

Spikes had never thought it would end. She had hoped it wouldn't end. But it did, good things always do. She turned her head, Bianca on her right, her arms wrapped around her full-grown Serperior's neck. She looked to her left, Cheren quickly glancing away from her, a pink tint on his cheeks. His Samurott was bumping his master's arm in confusion. Spikes felt his hand graze her own. Cheren's crush on her was quite….new, actually. She never really expected it. That was probably why Cheren had always hated N, even back when Spikes trusted him. The Team Plasma king was the object of her affections before he betrayed her. But Spikes _still_ found him attractive, Cheren could tell. The way she embraced her Emboar, Leon, and had her head buried in his cheek, showed how upset she was about harming N's reputation, making him mad…. He probably hated her. Not only had she defeated him in an intense battle with the Legendary Dragons of Unova, but become Unova's champion. She and her friends were walking with their partner Pokemon.

Leon was particularly happy. He had tried (and terribly failed) to jump into Spikes' arms several times, much like he used to do as a tiny Tepig. Now he was in his third and final stage of evolution and the same size, if not bigger than Spikes. She fell each and every time.

She dropped off Cheren and Bianca at their houses, and after a few "hellos" and "goodbyes", she left. Next thing she knew, she was standing in front of her own door. Her hand shook, as if scared to knock. Leon bumped her arm with his own, making excited snorting noises. She nervously smiled at him and finally let her fist hit the door. Once…twice….

Someone yelled "It's open!" and taking a deep breath, Spikes opened the door. Her eyes, lay upon a woman that looked exactly like her, but older. She squeaked as someone pushed past her, and when she heard them shout "**EMBOOOAAARRRR!**" She noticed just who it was. When she glanced at her mother she giggled. Leon had his thick arms wrapped around Spikes's mother and was nuzzling her scared face. "C'mere, boy." She said, still laughing. The pig let go and trudged back to his master.

Violet, Spikes' mother, dusted off her clothes. "I'm guessing this is your starter?" Spikes nodded. "And he's quite…jolly."

Spikes laughed. "He's huggable, yeah, but he's _really_ stubborn. Oh, hey, wanna meet my team?" Violet nodded excitedly. Spikes rolled her eyes as Leon laughed heartily. She threw her remaining Pokeballs in the air and in a flash the rest of her team appeared. She smiled. "Mom, this is Leon, my starter. He's very lovable." The Emboar tried to resist the urge to hug the older woman again. With a giggle, Spikes pointed to her Scolipede. "This is Megara. She's _super_ big for your average Scolipede." She pointed to her Zebstrika with a bright yellow bow. "This is Jade. I know I'm a trainer, but I've entered some musicals with her." The zebra whinnied. She gestured to a Musharna. "This is Patrick, that mysterious dream Pokemon everyone has been talking about. I found him being abused, poor thing." Her hand went to the small Purrloin. "Buki, the first Pokemon I ever caught. She never wished to evolve, though." Then a flying Swoobat. "Meet Dazzle. She's so protective, kind of like you." Then finally, her patiently waiting Leavanny. "Obani. Caught him after seeing like 500 Solosis." Violet observed the team. She nodded.

"That looks like quite the powerful team. Maybe they'll become friends with Cristopher." Christopher was Violet's prized Rhyhorn. They participate in races together.

There was a knock at the door. Spikes opened the door, only to be hit in the…er, chest by Bianca. Her face flushed. "**BIANCA!**"

The girl fixed her hat, and the champion noticed her face was red too. "Spikes! N! H-H-He's _back_!"

Spikes' brown eyes widened and she ran over to Leon. The pig seemed to understand as he got down on all fours. She hopped onto his back with little trouble and he dashed out of the door. Despite the obvious wideness of Leon's body, she squeezed her legs around his sides and held onto her neck with her hands. Leon skid to a sharp stop and Spikes slid off. Her eyes locked on the familiar, green haired man she'd grown to hate but like at the same time. His blue eyes stared into her own. His gaze on her made her feel violated. _Used_.

"What do you want, _N_?" She hissed, her voice laced with rudeness. He took a step towards her. Leon blocked her with an arm, but she pushed it away and gently shook her head at him. He hesitantly stepped away to stand near Samurott and Serperior. N once again took another step, his eyes warmly glancing down her body.

"Congratulations."

"Than- Hey! I asked you a question! Don't ignore it!"

"Want to know the reason I am here?" She nodded, an eyebrow raised. "I came to tell you I'm sorry." Her crossed arms fell in surprise.

"You're _apologizing_. How do I know you're not trying to fool me like at Nimbasa?"

He took his final steps. The "rivals" were mere inches apart, N towering a head over her, but Spikes stared codly at him. In what felt like seconds, N grabbed her by the shoulders and leaned down, his cool lips pressing against hers in a small kiss. As he pulled away, her shocked eyes stared at him. She should've been practically fangirling right now….but….. _That's funny_, she thought, _I __**taste**__….poison._

She could _**smell**_ Cheren's cologne, _**feel**_ Leon's claws grab her under the armpits, _**see**_ Bianca's blurry face gazing at her, _**hear**_ N saying….saying…..sa-sa-say…..saying….

"You **don't** know."

Then, it all went black.

**XXXX**

**Author's Note- And thus, I leave you will a cliffhanger as the end of the story. So, yeah. It took me like, 5 hours to retype this darn thing. Ugh. And with a sprained wrist too. FUN. Oh, hey, fun fact! This story was supposed to end with N and Spikes making out or whatever.**

_**PFFFTNOPE**_**.**

**I liked this a lot better.**

**BYE FRIENDS! Remember to review and all that!**


End file.
